nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzume: The Hyuga Goes Fishing 3/11/16
Participants: Hyuga Suzume Title: The Hyuga Goes Fishing 3/11/16 Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga would already be sitting up in his bed, the overs up to him waist and the window open. The sun beam would easily come into the room of Suzume as it made contact with the Hyuga’s eyes forcing him to bow his head, while in this action he would ball both his hands into a fist before rubbing his eyes, before letting them lay to the side and pulling the covers back before turning his bdoy at the edge of the bed before raising his legs and hopping right off as he landed on the wooden floor. Before doing anything else he would crack the bones in his lower back while in this action he would yawn before speaking out loud to himself in a low tone. “ Well…look at that…its morning already…” And with that he would to his bed before going over to his closet where he would pull out his attire before laying it on the bed. He would first pick up his black pants before slipping both legs in before continuing on with putting on all of his pouches which were his thigh pouch, hip pouch, and butt pouch, after placing them on he would adjust each to make sure they would all stay secure, he would the slip a black t-shirt over him before reaching for his hoodie, slipping his head through the top hole and arms through the sleeve holes of the hoodie his eyes would shift as he tried to look for his sandals but only for a moment before finally remembering where he had put them. The Hyuga would drop to his knees as he would stretch an arm under his bed before pulling out his black ankle length sandals before slipping them on and standing up once more. He would kick the toe of the sandals for both feet making sure that the sandals were fitted correctly before turning towards his night table where he picked up his headband. His jet brow hair covering the right eye as he would raise it up to put on the headband before wrapping it tightly around his forehead, and heading down stars and out the doors before making it on the busy streets of Kusagakure, it would take the Genin about a good ten minute walk until he had finally reached the office to pick up a mission. Today the Hyuga had decided that since he had nothing better to do he might as well do a mission. Once the Hyuga was in the office he would immediately walk over to the board, his eyes looking all over the board until a certain mission got his interest. He would pull the sheet of paper off the wall before reading the content of the paper while leaving the office. By the time the Hyuga was done reading the mission he knew exactly what it was and what he had to do, the Hyuga was to head to the ship docks where he would assist a fisherman with fishing. After this the Hyuga would roll the piece of paper up before placing it in his pants pocket, after this the Hyuga would proceed towards the ship docks.- Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga’s hands were tucked in his pockets as he walked casually through the village, in his thoughts he wondered how the mission would turn out. But not only this what would the ship dock look like since he had never been to the ship dock in Kusagakure before. All he had hoped for was that the mission was just a complete success. It took about twenty minutes before the Hyuga finally arrived at the docks where he saw an elderly man there, he would walk over to the elderly man before asking him was he looking for someone to help him with fishing within a second the Hyuga was responded back with a simple yes before telling the fisherman that he was sent on a mission nto help him. A smile appearing on the mans face before he motioned Suzume to follow him. The man would go into some type of storage before pulling out some hooks, lines, bate and of course a fishing rod before handing them to Suzume and guiding him over to the ship, after Suzume had sat everything down they would begin setting things up to begin fishing.- Jamesgoldc: -The elderly man would grab the fishing rod before grabbing a line and attaching it to the rod, adjusting it to make sure it couldn’t fall of with the simpilest snag by a fish. After it was adjusted the elderly man would then attach the hook to the line before making sure the line was tightly secured around the hook before placing the bate on it, worm. And with that he would toss the line in the water along with the bate, the two waited for about seven minutes as they sat. Both were quiet, never attempting to start a conversation when suddenly the elderly man would stand, Suzume would look over as he noticed something tugging at the line, the elderly man would struggle as he tired to reel in whatever was on the hook before it had somehow freed itself from the hook. After this the man would sit down again, about a five minutes would pass before the elderly man would feel a slight tug on the hook before standing up once more as he tried to reel in whatever was caught on the hook, as he reeled in, just was it was about to become visible as to what was on the hook it somehow freed itself. While still standing the elderly man would turn to the Huyga before parting his lips. “Well, whatever is on the hook its pretty persistent on not becoming food.”{ And with that the elderly man would grin after making a statement towards the Genin.- Jamesgoldc: -A split second after the man grin about his comment the man would get pulled over towards the edge of the boat before showing a surprised facial expression. A tear of sweat would roll down the face of the elderly man as it was obvious that he was struggling to keep control of the rod and whatever was on the line as he tried to reel in whatever was on it. His feet would slide forward a few inches before he flew over a bit before his stomach was on the edge of the ship, half his body on the ship while the other hanged over the water, the slightest movement could easily result in the man falling in the water and with that the Hyuga finally decided to help him. Suzume would stand up before getting behind the man and wrapping his arms around the waist of the man before pulling him back, it was like a tug of war for whatever was pulling on the hook obviously wanted the line for itself, the Hyuga would managed to pull the man back a bit off of the edge of the ship before both went flying back. When the two landed the man landed on the body of the Genin before getting up off of Suzume and helping him up before asking if he was alright.- Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga would reply with a simple nod before not helping but to think what almost had pulled the elderly man into the water. After this had happened the two sat once more as they waited until the elderly man felt something on the hook once more. Suzume would be looking at the water as he saw his own reflection, a bored expression on the Hyuga’s face as he waited for something interesting to happen. As he waited out of nowhere he would here the line stretch before he looked over at the man as he noticed him struggling to pull back the line, as a tear of sweat ran down his face once more. Like before the man feet would slowly slide towards the edge of the boat but this time at a quicker pace, in this action the elderly man would turn to Suzume before parting his lips. “Young man. Would you please lend me a hand , I don’t think I can’t hold on to this rod much longer before falling into the water.” And with that the Hyuga would walk over to the man once more but this time getting behind him and placing a hand on the rod near the elderly man’s hand as they body began trying to reel whatever was on the hook on in the ship as they both struggled. With all of Suzume’s strength he would finally reel it in before a fish of about four feet long would pop up out of the water, in this action the two would fall back as the fish landed on the ship only a few inches from their legs, the man would get up as his eyes widen before parting his lips. “That’s a four feet fish, ive never seen a fish so big and matter of fact no one has ever caught a fish that big before!” Suzume would get up as he had a surprised look as well, amazed at how big the fish was having a hard time believing that him and the old man actually pulled a four feet fish out of the water.- Jamesgoldc: -The elderly man would turn to the Hyuga before smiling and parting his lips once more. “ Thank you much, you don’t know how much this means. In all my days ive never caught a fish that big, thank you.” And with that the many would extend his hand towards the Genin. Suzume would stare at the hand for a moment before extending his to meet with the others before taking a firm grip of it and shaking it before letting it go after a few seconds, after this the Hyuga would clear his throat before parting his lips to allow him to speak up. “ Your welcome…” And with that that Suzume would exit the ship saying nothing more to the elderly man as he exited the docks. His hands laid in his pocket once more as he was now back on the main streets of Kusagakure wondering around, walking casually as usual as he simply thought of how interesting the mission got towards the in when him and the elderly man caught a four feet fish.- End Results: * Suzume helps an elderly man out at the docks with catching a fish. * Mission Complete.